This invention relates generally to coverings for table tops, and more particularly to a table cover for an umbrella table.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,515 to Kesh directed to a table cover including a flexible sheet of material and an elastic element secured around its margin for elastically retaining the table cover atop the table. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,280 to Affholter is directed to a form fitting table cover adapted to overly and be secured onto a rectangular table. Further, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,516 directed to a Christmas tree mat having an aperture through the center for receiving the lower trunk of a tree.
Nothing known in prior art, however, is adapted for use in conjunction with an umbrella table having an umbrella pole and umbrella extending through an aperture in the center of the table.
The present invention provides such a table cover in several embodiments which is expandable and elastically biases against the umbrella pole for slideable engagement and installation of the umbrella pole therethrough. Additional structure is provided for enhanced retention and decoration, as well as including an additional concealed container or retainer positionable around the umbrella pole for holding and displaying cut and artificial flowers.